dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Who Will Fight Who?
!! くやろうぜ |Rōmaji title =Taisen Aite Kettei!! Hayaku Yarō ze Ikkaisen |Literal title =The Match-Ups Are Decided!! Hurry and Hold the First Round |Number = 214 |Saga = World Tournament Saga |Airdate = January 26, 1994 |English Airdate = October 5, 2001 |Manga = The Mysterious Duo *The Finalists are Chosen! |Previous = Big Trouble, Little Trunks |Next = Forfeit of Piccolo }} !! くやろうぜ |Taisen Aite Kettei!! Hayaku Yarō ze Ikkaisen|lit. "The Match-Ups Are Decided!! Hurry and Hold the First Round"}} is the fifth episode of the World Tournament Saga and the two hundred fourteenth overall episode in the original dubbed and uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 26, 1994. Its original American airdate was October 5, 2001. Summary Trunks and Goten are sneaking into the competitors' area as Trunks really wants to fight the adults. Trunks knocks out one of the competitors, Mighty Mask, and steals his costume. With Goten on the bottom and Trunks on the top, and Mighty Mask's cape covering their bodies, they are now able to fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament. The Z-Fighters enter the area in which the draw would take place. Goku takes a look at the other challengers, as Killa, Jewel and Pintar all look to be pushovers. However, Spopovich and Yamu are both very creepy looking, and what makes them even more peculiar is the fact they both have the letter 'M' embedded on their foreheads. Also, obviously, Shin and Kibito seem to be great fighters. When Goku spots "Mighty Mask", he is stunned to see that "he" can hardly walk. Krillin says Videl does not look much like Mr. Satan, but is "quite the looker". Gohan blushes and says "I hadn't noticed!". Krillin tells him to "throw a little bit of charm" and Videl will go out with him. Gohan gets embarrassed, saying that he never liked her. Krillin, however, believes he likes her. After all was said and done, these are the standings: *1. Krillin vs. 2. Pintar *3. Shin vs. 4. Ma Junior (Piccolo) *5. Videl vs. 6. Spopovich *7. Kibito vs. 8. Great Saiyaman (Gohan) *9. Android 18 vs. 10. Mr. Satan *11. Goku vs. 12. Vegeta *13. Mighty Mask (Goten and Trunks) vs. 14. Killa *15. Yamu vs. 16. Jewel The announcer then tells the fighting rules to the competitors. A player loses if they quit the match, the announcer counts to 10 (when one competitor is on the ground) or they kill their opponent. Pintar tries to intimidate Krillin, but Krillin just ignores him. Meanwhile, Piccolo is very stressed out about Shin, and he is even more stressed than before because he will fight Shin in the first round. Major Events *Trunks and Goten knock out Mighty Mask and steal his costume. *The fighters who have reached the tournament finals draw numbers to determine the fight pairings. Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Halo *Champion Belt Differences from the manga *In the anime, as the numbers for each fighter are pulled out, the results are radioed to the main stage where the characters in the stands such as Chi-Chi, Bulma and Yamcha react to the pairings. In the manga, this doesn't happen. Trivia *The lie that Trunks tells Mighty Mask in order to distract him differs in the Japanese and English versions. Trunks deceives Mighty Mask by telling him that a pretty young lady wants to talk with him in the Japanese version, while Trunks tells Mighty Mask that a (real scrawny) guy wants to beat Mighty Mask at arm wrestling for 1,000 zeni in the English dub. This change was most likely made to hide Mighty Mask's lechery. *When Videl looks at her ball, she claims that it is number 15, when in fact, it is number 5. *When Gohan looks at the board to see who he will fight, the number 7 bracket is empty, but when the screen is zoomed in to the board, the spot next to Gohan's name is no longer empty and has Kibito's name there. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 214 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 214 (BDZ) pt-br:As lutas das artes marciais Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:World Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z